Frozen - A Magical Treasure Hunt
by CaptainElsa
Summary: Princess Anna of the kingdom Arendelle finds a treasure map in the castle library that takes her, Elsa, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf on a journey into the mountains to find treasure. Along the way they encounter trespassing bandits who seek the treasure, a lost polar bear cub, and trolls. Come on an exciting journey with everyone's favorite Frozen characters!
1. Part 1: The Map

**Part 1: The Map**

Princess Anna hummed a tune as she walked down the halls of the castle, looking in the rooms out of boredom. She was waiting for Elsa to finish up helping people who needed her service or advice in the throne room. Meanwhile, Anna was on her way to visit the library.

As she passed a picture of her parents, an ache filled her heart and she wished she could see them again. The dark curtains had been removed so everyone who passed their painting could remember them. Anna tore herself away from her parent's painting. She missed them every day, just like she was certain Elsa was. Everything was so different without them.

The candles on the walls were lit, the windows were open, and a fresh early summer breeze was whispering through the halls. Servants rushed up and down the halls attending to their chores, carrying baskets of laundry or dusting the picture frames. They curtsied to Anna as she walked past, and she waved to them cheerfully. Arendelle was much warmer now that Elsa had opened up the gates.

Anna arrived at the library and entered, and found it nearly empty. There were a few servants dusting and organizing shelves, and two guards were placed in front of the doors. A plate of chocolates awaited her at the table in the center of the room, and she gobbled up a handful of sweets.

"Princess Anna." addressed one of the servants, "May I help you find something?"

"I appreciate your help, but I'm just browsing." She had to find out why it was so interesting to Elsa. She spent a lot of time in here when she wanted to be alone, but the doors were open so Anna was welcome to read with her. Anna curtsied politely, and then started looking up and down all the shelves for something that would catch her eye.

The library wasn't really that great of a place for Anna, as it had been where Hans had let her nearly freeze to death. Part of her didn't want to be here because of that, but a much stronger part of her wasn't going to let the past control her future. Besides, this was her castle, not Hans'.

As she searched she continued humming Do You Want To Build a Snowman to herself. A lot of the books were old and starting to crumble, and they even had runes on a lot of the titles. Anna wondered what they said, but never actually looked into studying the ancient runes.

"Psst." someone said. Anna looked around, but not one of the servants had spoken. The voice sounded like it came up from above the bookcases. So, Anna looked up and tried to find who had whispered, but she didn't see anyone. But she did see something else…

Way up on the top shelves near the windows, she noticed an odd piece of paper sticking out and a stream of warm sunlight illuminated it. She looked around for a ladder, and found it a few feet away. She was just about to pull it, when one of the servants on top of it screeched.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you up there. Sorry. Um, my apologizes." Anna said, and quickly backed away from the ladder. All the other servants glared at her.

"Do you need this ladder for something?" the servant asked after taking a shaky breath. She was still clinging to the bookshelves as if her life depended it. Anna nervously brushed her hand through her braids.  
The lady had dark brown hair and green eyes, and she was wearing her maid's uniform, so she had on her little black and white hat. She was about thirty, Anna guessed.

"Yes. I'd like to see what that paper is sticking out over there is." Anna pointed up to the paper she spotted earlier.

"As you wish, Princess Anna." the servant named Marie said, still a little nervous to be around the clumsy Princess.

She climbed down the ladder, and Anna guided her to the paper.

"Shall I fetch it for you?" Marie was about to climb up, but Anna wanted to grab it.

"Oh, I think I can handle this." Anna said, she cracked her knuckles, "I'm kind of experienced with climbing."

She remembered how she had climbed a part of a mountain to go talk to Elsa at her Ice Palace.

"Be careful. If you change your mind, I'll grab it for you."

"Thank you." Anna climbed up the rings one by one, and she climbed up pretty fast and easily, "Hey, I made it!"

She looked around for the paper and pulled it out to see what it was. When she saw a bunch of x's on Arendelle's map, she knew it had to be a treasure map!

"It's a treasure map!" she squeaked with excitement, and fell off the ladder since she lost her balance. Marie caught her, but they stumbled into a table and Marie hit her head.

"You should be more careful, Princess Anna." she winced, rubbing the back of her head, and was kind of backing away from her. She winced in pain, but tried to hide it. Anna could tell when people were hiding something…  
"I'm really sorry. Um… Marie, you can take the rest of the afternoon off. I'm really sorry I hurt your head." she looked down, full of shame that she had hurt one of the servants who had helped her.

Marie nodded, curtsied, and scurried out of the room. The other servants were watching her, but as soon as Anna looked at them, they got right back to work as if they hadn't witnessed anything. Anna placed the map down on the table and looked at it up close but not for long, since she getting all jumpy inside knowing an adventure was just around the corner!

"I have to show this to Elsa!" she exclaimed, and dashed out of the room with the paper whipping and whirling around behind her.

She felt like a little girl again, running through the beautiful halls. But this time it was better, because she knew Elsa wouldn't shut her out again. 

Anna rushed to the throne room as fast as she could. She was careful not to bump into anyone, as she had already caused enough injuries today. A princess should help her people who helped her, not hurt them. Anna didn't let it get to her, though.

In the throne room there wasn't a lot of visitors, to her surprise. There were a few citizens talking amongst themselves in the shadows, but it was clear they weren't here to talk with the queen. A couple were helping themselves to the banquet tables of food that were set up, but they weren't being selfish about it.

Up at the throne, Elsa sat straight and regal, in her ice dress, with the cape sprawled all around like a snowflake. She was speaking to Kristoff, and Olaf was jumping around trying to get their attention but to no success. They were clearly talking about something very important. Anna knew just what to do when she saw Kristoff.

She ran, picking up speed, and jumped on to Kristoff's back! Within an instant he knew it was her, and she giggled and hugged him, and kissed his cheek. He was so warm!

"Hi, Anna." he said, and Anna could tell he was rolling his eyes, because Elsa was giggling politely.

"Hello Kristoff. Oh! I have something to show all of you!" she said, waving the map about.

"A piece of paper? Why's that so interesting?" Olaf asked, giving her a weird look.

"Because it's not just your normal piece of paper, Olaf, it's a treasure map!"

"Oh boy, a treasure map! Now I wanna see it!" Olaf was excited as she was. He jumped in the air to try get it, but Anna was up really high.

Anna climbed down from Kristoff's back, and he put his arm around her waist. She showed them the map and explained how she found it in the library a few minutes ago. She left out the part about Marie, however. Elsa had enough to worry about.

"It looks like fun," Elsa said nodding, "Why don't we go find the treasure all together?"

"All of us?" Anna replied, her eyes gleaming. An adventure with both Kristoff and Elsa was something worth getting excited about!

Well, and Olaf and Sven, too, of course.

"Yes, Olaf, Sven, Kristoff, and us two."

"How long is it going to take?" Kristoff asked, "I have an ice business, you know."

Anna shrugged, but Elsa took a look at the map, and did some quick mental calculations. She poked each of the X marks, thinking carefully.

"I think maybe a couple days, three at the most. We won't be going far, just up to my ice palace and to the trolls place, and then we'll come back." she said, smiling lightly.

"It's going to be so fun!" Olaf said, "We can go visit the snowgies and Marshamallow! Oh, Anna, what are the treasures?"

"I'm not sure actually." Anna shrugged, but she wished she knew.

"All the more reason to find out." Kristoff said, "Hopefully it's gold. Or ice."

"Or cookies!" Olaf laughed.

"Or carrots!" Kristoff said in his Sven voice, even though Sven was outside, that is what he would've said, "Carrots are better than cookies."

"If you're a reindeer…" Olaf replied.

Elsa giggled, "Well we should start planning what we need to bring. We can't just walk out the door."

"How about Kristoff and I get the materials together, and you and Olaf go manage the uh more political stuff?" Anna suggested.

"Of course. But I think Olaf should go with you."

Olaf was skating and sliding around the floor, and picking snacks off the table, especially the cake. It was crystal clear Olaf didn't mix well with politics.

"Okay. We'll keep an eye on him."

"Excuse me please." Elsa said politely, stood up and walked towards the guards to talk to them.

Kristoff and Anna snuck off to Anna's room to help her pack up. Once in her room, Anna pulled out three summer dresses, but since they were going up into the mountains, Kristoff reminded her about her last trip to Elsa's palace. Even though it was summer, there was still snow up at the North Mountain all year round.

"Those won't do. You really don't know how to pack, do you?"

"More than you." she grumbled sarcastically, putting a cloak in her suitcase.

"Hey, I was just kidding, alright… feisty pants…" he grumbled back, but he wasn't being mean or grumpy.

Then Kristoff wrapped his arms around her and distracted her from packing.

"Kristoff, we don't have all day." she reminded him.

"So?" he said.

They had to get packing, and Anna didn't even know what materials they had to bring along. She had never been on a treasure hunt before!

"Anna?" Elsa asked outside the door.

"Come in!" Anna replied, and Elsa entered the room.

"I told the guards the castle will be closed for a few days. How is your packing coming along?" Elsa asked, looking over at Anna's suitcase.

"Well, I had a rough start." she cleared her throat, looked at Kristoff, who blushed.

"I didn't… interrupt something… uh, intimate, did I?" Elsa brushed her ice cape with her fingers and looked down at the floor.

"No, no, not at all!" Anna laughed nervously.

Kristoff stepped a little away from Anna to make the point clear.

"How about while you two are packing, I'll go get the sled ready with tools, food and supplies?"

"Good idea." Elsa nodded politely.

Kristoff hurried out the door. He waved awkwardly to her and then was gone. It was mostly because Elsa was there, and they were very busy. Anna pursed her lips together to make a thin line, and put thicker dresses in her suitcase.

Elsa sat on the bed and helped her roll up the dresses and cloaks. They didn't need a lot, so they could put their dresses in the same bag, Anna figured. They dragged the suitcase to Elsa's room right next door, and put three of Elsa's winter dresses and spare cloaks — in case Elsa did get cold, or someone got sick. Maybe they would stumble across someone who was lost and cold, and needed some warmth.

"Hey Anna, what do you want the treasure to be?" Elsa asked, breaking the silence.

Anna thought a few moments. Well, jewels and precious stones would be lovely, but that was cliché.

"Chocolate!" she exclaimed, and Elsa bursted out with laughter. There was a never ending supply of it in the castle, so whenever Elsa or Anna were craving sweets they could just ask a servant to grab some for them, or head down to the kitchens and get it themselves if they were feeling adventurous.

"Maybe some pies and tarts, too." Elsa added. Anna nodded enthusiastically.

They quickly finished packing, and met up with Kristoff outside. He was busy packing the sleigh, and other townsfolk were helping him. They must've known he was going on a journey with the Queen and Princess. Because if they didn't, they certainly knew now. Elsa and Anna approached the sleigh, and tossed their bags in with the rest of the supplies. There were sleeping bags, climbing tools like rope and hooks, bags of food and water skins, plenty of carrots for Sven, torches, and a compass and a telescope.

"Almost ready, ladies." Kristoff said, tightening the ropes around the bags of supplies to make sure they didn't fall off. Sven nudged Kristoff since he saw Anna looking at Kristoff with heart-filled eyes. Elsa was patiently waiting to go, looking elsewhere and nodding at the townsfolk.

Kristoff then came and helped Elsa and Anna up into the sleigh — Anna was in the front with him, and Olaf jumped in the back seat with Elsa. She puffed some more snowflakes into his personal flurry since he was starting to drip. The summer sun was warm and shining in a sky dotted with puffy and wispy clouds. Birds flew overhead, and Anna could hear trading boats in the harbor.

"Let's go, Sven!" Kristoff said after he hooked up Sven to the reins, and was sitting in the front seat.

They glided through the town and soon were on the outskirts of the village. People waved to them as they flew past, and Kristoff was careful not to hit anyone. Children tried to run as fast as the sleigh, but Kristoff left them in the dust.

Anna pulled the map out from her travel bag once they were out of the town.

"Where to?" Elsa asked, looking over the seat at the map.

"Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna!"

"Aww do we have to?" Kristoff complained. Last time he and Oaken met, things didn't go very well.

"Do you want this treasure or not, ice delivery boy?"

That hit the spot.

Kristoff whipped the reins down and Sven bolted down the path that would take them to Oaken's Trading Post. Anna couldn't wait to start searching for the treasure!


	2. Part 2: The Magical Journey

**Part 2: The Magical Journey**

Queen Elsa started to recognize the land around Arendelle, and it was because she had fled after her coronation party. Things certainly looked different in summer, and from a sleigh that was going lightning speed. Arendelle's country side was farmland, where crops and animals were growing and grazing.

"Elsa!" Olaf wailed trying to hold himself together, "I'm melting!"

"Hang on little guy." Elsa said, whipping up some snowflakes for him with an elegant stroke of her hand.

Elsa had to use her ice powers again, for about the fifth time since they left. Olaf's little flurry was getting to be quite a hassle to keep snowing, but Elsa couldn't let it stop. If she did, Olaf would melt away.

As soon as they were up in the snow, Elsa wouldn't need to worry about his snow flurry.

Lately, her ice powers had been easier to handle, ever since she had loved her magic more. Then an ache formed in her heart, as she realized her parents would never be able to see what she had created, how she had learned to love her powers… she stifled a tear.

 _You'll never see me cry,_ she reminded herself.

Anna looked at her sister with a worried look.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing. I just… miss mom and dad. Don't worry, though." she said with a shaky sigh. Besides, they were having fun and she couldn't spoil it.

"We can turn back. We don't have to go if you don't want to…" Anna said, "I miss them too."

"No, let's keep moving. We've gotten this far anyway." Elsa said, "I'll be fine."

Elsa looked away to the farmland. A few people were tending the land in the distance.

"Do you two need a moment alone?" Kristoff asked.

"No." Anna said, and took a glance at Elsa before she turned around.

Olaf whispered in her ear and said, "If you need to talk to someone you can talk to me."

"Thanks Olaf, but I'm _really_ fine. I just was thinking of mom and dad, and my ice powers." she sighed, and looked at her hands. Thankfully they weren't trembling.

Olaf placed his stick hand on her leg and patted it gently.

"I'm sure they'd love to visit your ice palace." Olaf said innocently, but it really warmed Elsa's heart. She had put her whole heart and soul into making that, her very own place where she could be free to be herself. Of course her parents would be proud of her. She smiled.

They got into the mountains, and it got colder, but Elsa didn't notice. In fact, she found herself feeling happy. Up here in the cold thin air she could breathe much easier.

Then, the sound of thunder clashed from behind them. It was hoof prints in the snow. Elsa's heart raced as she turned around and saw a group of men on horseback, with crossbows and torches. Already we're being chased by ruffians? she glared at the bandits, gritting her teeth.

"Kristoff!" Anna shrieked, "We're being chased!"

Anna looked around and squealed nervously too, not knowing what to do. Kristoff couldn't turn around, and instead went faster.

"Hurry Sven!" Kristoff shouted, whipping up the reins. Snow flew back into his face and hit Anna's back.

"I don't want to do this, but they're not stopping." Elsa said, and kneeled down in the seat facing towards the bandits, "Stop in the name of the Queen!"

She shouted. When they didn't stop, she got her hands ready to use her ice powers.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle orders you to stop!" Anna shouted fiercely, "You'd better listen to her!"

But they didn't. Elsa knew these people were outsiders. That meant they probably didn't know she had ice powers.

I'm not going to hurt them, I'm just going to get them to stop chasing us, she thought.

Since they were on horses, it was going to be hard to get them to stop. But Elsa came up with a plan.

"Go faster, Kristoff!" Anna shrieked with wide eyes, clinging to him, as the bandits were gaining on them.

"Sven is going as fast as he can!" Kristoff growled.

Elsa shot an icy blast at each of the bandits shoulders, in one sweep of her hand the ice spikes shot out in sharp shards. All twelve of the men fell off their horses, who abruptly stopped.

"Wait, Elsa, let me help!"

"I can handle them!" Elsa said, pushing Anna back. Elsa had to protect her kingdom from these bandits, and her kingdom also meant Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.

Anna climbed into the back seat, and Olaf had to squeeze in between them. Anna looked around in the back for weapons, but wasn't having much luck.

"Watch out, Anna!" Elsa said as an arrow whizzed past, and Anna ducked just in time.

A few feet ahead of the bandits, Elsa then created a dangerous fence of ice spikes, that looked like teeth. She gathered her breath, and then made a five foot high ice wall several paces ahead of the ice spikes to slow the bandits down even more. It was likely it wasn't necessary, but it was better safe than sorry.

Elsa felt a wave of exhaustion roll over her, and she sat down in the seat. She saw a thin column of smoke rise in the sky, and knew they were close to Oaken's Trading Post. Olaf turned around and started digging around in the bags for something to eat since Anna was starting to climb back into the front since she wasn't much of a help. Olaf handed Elsa an apple, and it was better than nothing. She rinsed it off with melted ice, and bit into it.

"I can't believe you stopped them all by yourself." Anna said, looking back at her sister.

She bit into the apple again and shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Maybe we should stop in the sauna." Anna suggested.

Elsa shook her head. She didn't look forward to that, but she knew Anna was just trying to help. If there was one thing Elsa didn't like, it was the heat.

They approached the Trading Post, and Sven slowed down, panting. Soon they stopped. Elsa took a deep breath and continued to eat her snack. With each bite, she felt her strength return, but she was going to need a lot more than an apple if they encountered those bandits again. Kristoff went to the back of the sleigh and searched for Sven's carrots. He clearly deserved them after all that running.

Elsa and Anna hopped off the sleigh, stretching from the bumpy ride.

"I think they were scarier than the wolves Kristoff and I had to avoid." Anna told her.

"You were chased by wolves?" Elsa blinked, so shocked that Anna had to go through so much just to talk to her, "I'm so sorry Anna."

They hugged each other warmly, and then it was time to go into Oaken's shop and see what he knew about the treasure. Kristoff stayed outside, since he didn't want to deal with Oaken. He'd probably call him something offensive again.

Anna had told Elsa all about her journey to bring back summer and Elsa. It was a good thing to understand her sister, since Elsa had quite a different viewpoint.

The bell chimed as they entered Oaken's Trading Post, and Oaken greeted them with his famous "Hoo-hoo! Your majesty! Everything is 100% off, just for you!" he said cheerfully, "Even a free double visit to the sauna!"  
"Thank you very kindly, Oaken. But we don't have time for the sauna. We're busy… we're on a treasure hunt. Here, maybe Anna can tell you about it." Elsa suddenly felt exhausted having to talk to others, especially since she had just used a lot of her ice powers for defense.

"A treasure hunt, eh?" Oaken said.

"Yes! But we don't even know what the treasures are. Here's the map!" Anna said, and put the map down on the counter and let Oaken look at it.

Olaf jumped into the shop, chattering happy about the sauna.

"I want to go in the sauna!" he declared, heading straight towards the cramped and steamy sauna. Oaken's children were relaxing in there, and Elsa didn't want Olaf to melt… it would be too much work and way too hot and crowded.

"No Olaf," Elsa grabbed his hand, hoping to stop him, "You'll melt!"

 _How many times to I have to warn him?_

"Some saunas are worth melting for." Olaf laughed.

Instead she popped his arm straight off, and he stumbled over his little snowmen feet to get to the sauna door. Elsa picked him up before he could go inside, stuck his arm back on and took him over to the counter.

"Let's just talk with Oaken, okay?" she said and sat him down. He looked about he shelves behind Oaken and wiggled his feet about.

Anna was explaining how she found the map in the library. She pointed to the X over Oaken's shop.

"Well, I haven't seen any crystals around here…" Oaken said, "Oh, is who is that fellow outside? He seems awfully familiar…"

"Um, don't mind him. He's not coming in." Anna said.

Oaken shrugged and said, "Well, you're welcome to look around, but I don't know if you'll find any treasures. You can look in the barn if you want."

"Okay. Thanks for your help." Anna said, "See you around, Oaken!"

"Your beard is funny." Olaf commented, and jumped off the counter before he could say anything.

"Sorry." Elsa waved shyly, and ducked out the door.

Oaken blinked, too startled to say anything.

Once they were outside, Elsa took a deep breath and went to the back of the sleigh to find some food. She pulled out and unwrapped a muffin, and waited for Anna to tell Kristoff what happened inside. She took a another bite. It was the perfect mix of blueberry and cinnamon. Elsa enjoyed her muffin before Anna and Kristoff came to tell her the plan.

"So, let's go look in the barn." Kristoff said, "I'm kind of familiar with the inside. You three can look outside."

They nodded, and headed over to the barn. Kristoff opened the doors and went inside with Sven, who was still munching on carrots.

Olaf jumped around, spinning and twirling in the air and landing in the snow.

"This is so much fun! I wonder what it's going to be!" Olaf yelped excitedly.

Elsa felt much better after the apple and muffin, and was ready to look for the treasure. Anna went the other way to the left, and Olaf went with Elsa to the right. Thin trees and bushes surrounded the back of the barn, and then thick and tall pine trees grew into the forest, which Elsa stayed clear of because she couldn't afford to get lost.

 _Maybe it'll be a present for Anna,_ Elsa thought.

Then Olaf rushed ahead and spotted something in the bushes near the edge of the forest.

"Elsa, look!" he said, "Come on, hurry!"

She dashed after him, her snow boots making deep prints in the snow and her ice cape brushing the top of the flakes as she rounded the corner. Olaf lifted branches of a bush, and waved his other hand for her to come and look. There were sparkles dancing around a treasure chest when Elsa came and looked at it up close.

"Anna! We found it!" Olaf shouted.

"Where are you, Olaf?" Anna shouted, hearing him, but not knowing where he was.

Elsa stepped out of the bush and shot a snowflake sign up in the air. Within a flash, Anna and Kristoff were there. Sven came a few seconds later, lopping around in the snow.

"You found it! Alright!" Kristoff cheered triumphantly.

"Let's open it already! I want to see what it is." Anna clapped her hands gleefully.

Olaf and Elsa opened it with the help of Elsa making an ice key that fit perfectly. As soon as it turned and unlocked the chest, the key shattered. Olaf lifted open the lid, and everyone peered into the chest to see what it was. On top of a purple pillow was a beautiful crystal! Elsa couldn't help but gasp.

"It's a crystal." Elsa said, taking it out and showing it to everyone.

"Now who gets it?" Kristoff asked, "You two found it."

Elsa knew just who should get the first one. Sven, of course. After all that running, he certainly deserved the first crystal.

"Well, I was thinking Sven should have it." Elsa said with a smile.

"Really?" Kristoff's eyes sparkled, "That's just what I was thinking. Maybe I'll hold it for him."

Sven whined. He wanted it for himself.

"Let him have a look!" Olaf said.

Elsa showed Sven the sparkling crystal, and Sven gazed at it with wide eyes, and then tried to lick it. Typical reindeer, Elsa thought.

"Uh no buddy, that's not food." Kristoff said, and gave him a carrot, "Here, have this instead."

"Okay. This is Sven's crystal, but Kristoff, you can hold it for him. Maybe you can put it in his reins or something when we get back." Elsa said.

"That's a good idea!" Kristoff said, and rubbed Sven's head, "Sven agrees."

"Oh, good." Elsa smiled.

Anna giggled, and hugged Elsa.

"Good job! We found the treasure, and now there's only four more to find! Let's go!" Olaf said, jumping ahead of them.

Elsa nodded, and they headed back to the cart. Only, the sound of thundering horses approached again, and Elsa knew the bandits were hot on their tail. Well, she was done with them. This was her kingdom, and she needed to tell them they weren't allowed.

"These guys are starting to get on my nerves." Elsa said, "Let me handle them first, and then you guys can throw stuff at them."

"Okay!" Anna and Kristoff rushed to the sled, and Olaf slipped behind them as he was jumping too fast. Elsa handed Anna the crystal to put into the sleigh. She did, and buried it deep in the bags so it couldn't be found easily.

Kristoff and Anna lit two torches for the both of them, and were ready. The bandits came rushing into view, and came to a halt when they saw the Queen. Elsa stood regal and calm, which signaled to them that she was important.

"What is your business in Arendelle?" she asked with her authoritive voice.

One of the men said something she couldn't understand with a thick accent, and it sent the men rumbling with laughter. It was probably an insult of some kind. Elsa looked back and saw Anna clench her fists, getting ready to throw the torches at the bandits, but Elsa put her hand back to tell her not yet.

"You're trespassing on kingdom grounds. Please leave at once. This is your last chance." Elsa ordered, getting her hands ready to use her ice powers.

"You have something of ours." one of the men said, and Elsa was surprised to find his voice slightly familiar. It scared her. Hans. But it couldn't be him, since he was banished from Arendelle. It had to be one of his brothers.

"What?" Elsa blinked, and looked back at Anna who shrugged.

"The treasure." the man named Dinand said, as she heard someone mutter his name. He waved his fingers, signaling for Anna to bring the treasure to him.

"Sorry, but we found it. Finders keepers!" said Anna boldly, and tipped her head up.

"We're not leaving Arendelle until we get those crystals!" said Dinand, who was clearly the leader.

Dinand signaled for his men to move forward, and Elsa made an icy blast with all her might to make more ice spikes, this time thicker and spread wider. Good thing she had that muffin and apple, because she was going to need to use a lot more of her magic.

"Let's get out of here!" Kristoff shouted, and they all jumped on the sleigh. Kristoff quickly hooked up Sven and jumped into the sleigh and whipped at the reigns while the bandits struggled to get over the ice spikes.

Elsa was out of breath and dizzy as they zoomed ahead of the bandits. How on earth had they heard about the crystals already? How had they gotten here so quickly? Elsa was incredibly confused.

"Where to next?"

"The ice harvesting lake!" Anna said loudly, still filled with adrenaline from the chase.

"Okay!"

Thankfully, Kristoff knew where that place was by heart. They turned a sharp right and headed up into the foothills of the surrounding mountains. The air grew colder, and Elsa saw Anna shivering — even under her cloak, but Elsa was enjoying every moment of the cold. She quite appreciated for this adventure in the beginning of summer.

They bolted through the trees. The sound of the bandits caught up with them, but still lingered behind quite a few paces. Elsa was getting tired of these bandits.

"Anna, how many brothers did Hans say he had?"

"Twelve older brothers!" Anna replied, "Why? And can we not talk about him?"

"Sorry, but… well, I think Dinand is one of his brothers, the leader of the bandits. It makes sense. But how did they hear about the crystals? How could they have heard about them?"

"I didn't tell anyone… oh… no… but… Marie she'd never… and no one can get word around that fast!" Anna said, thinking as she spoke, "I had servant Marie help me get the map down, and I… we fell, so I sent her home for the day."

"That must've been a harsh fall." Elsa said.

"I didn't mean it." Anna said, embarrassed.

"I don't know. Maybe they just want to take whatever they can. Usually thieves do." Kristoff commented.

Elsa nodded. It was likely they saw the crystal, or knew there was treasure hidden around Arendelle well before Anna found out.

The bandits fell farther behind, since Kristoff knew these grounds so well. Elsa was grateful for him accompanying them on their search. Without him or Sven, they would be in very deep trouble.

"I hope those bandits get lost in the snow!" Olaf said, forming a snowball out of the spare flurries falling from his personal cloud.

"They'll most certainly get a harsher punishment, that's for sure, Olaf." Elsa nodded, forming a fist.

Soon they came up to the ice lake. Mountains grew up around them, and since it was sunset now, the sky was blushing pink and purple, and glimmering with yellow and orange. The clouds gathered around the horizon, making the sunset colors even more vibrant. Elsa found herself in awe. Kristoff and Sven slowed to a hault just before the ice.

"With all this extra weight, we shouldn't bring the sled on the ice." Kristoff informed them, and hopped off the sleigh to give Sven a carrot.

Anna and Elsa went around the lake, looking for a chest just like the previous one Elsa found.

Kristoff and Sven went the other way, staying off the ice. From a distance, Elsa saw Kristoff trip and land on his face. When he stood up, he was covered in snow.

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted, and rushed across the ice lake.

"Anna, be careful!" he was more worried for her safety than his own hurt. Elsa rushed after Anna, making a thick sheet of ice below Anna's steps, so she couldn't fall through.

"Kristoff, are you okay?"

As they caught up to him, Kristoff brushed the snow of his clothes.

"Yeah, I just tripped over something really hard." he pointed to a mound in the snow, that was covered by a shadow, and Sven was sniffing it excitedly.

The sky grew darker, and Kristoff, Anna and Elsa dug around the mound Kristoff had tripped over. It most certainly was another treasure chest! They heaved it up out of the snow, and Elsa opened it with her key.

Unfortunately, they didn't have much time since the whooping of bandits wasn't too far away.

"Hurry!" Anna encouraged, worry seeping into her voice.

"I'm trying!" Elsa trembled, hardly getting a hold of the ice key.

Thankfully Kristoff opened it, and the lid popped open even though it was starting to freeze shut. Kristoff reached in and pulled out the crystal, smiled, but they didn't have much time to admire it since the bandits were getting closer.

"This one is definitely yours, Kristoff." Anna said, nodding. Elsa agreed with a nod as well.

They quickly ran over to the sled, and Kristoff hooked up Sven again. They were too late as they tried to exit the ice lake… they met nose to nose with the sweaty bandits.

"How about you just hand it over, and the map too?" asked Dinand, "That's the easy way." He had an evil grin on his face, one that sent chills down Elsa's spine.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that. Not if you're Hans's brother!" Anna shouted, and was about to hurl a torch at him, but Elsa held her arm back.

"Don't!" she hissed.

"Why not?" Anna struggled to get free.

"Here, I have an idea." Elsa said.

She took a spare bag from the back, and a receipt of Kristoff's purchases, (which was quite long) and whipped up three ice crystals and put them in the bag.

"Fine. We'll hand them over." Elsa said with a frown.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked horrified.

"No! You can't hand over the treasure. We still have to find three more!" Olaf whined, trying to stop Elsa from tossing the bag over to the bandits.

Elsa winked, showing them it was a flux. They nodded, but knew to still keep up the fight if to make it seem like she was actually handing over the real stuff.

"But… we've worked so hard." Kristoff said, pouting, as Elsa tossed the bag over his head. He tried to reach for it, and so did Sven, but it was already sailing through the air.

"Now leave us alone and go back to the Southern Isles and never return!" Elsa commanded.

Dinand caught the bag, and seemed satisfied with the weight.

"Sorry, but we're looking for all of the crystals, so we're not stopping until we have all of them. Like the snowman said, there's only three more left."

"Olaf!" Elsa said sharply to the snowman, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Sorry…" he looked down at his feet.

"We'll let you go back to your kingdom in peace." Dinand said coldly.

"This is my kingdom, you fools." Elsa growled like Marshmallow the snow monster.

Kristoff tugged the reins and Sven moved forward, but calmly. Kristoff had an idea, and Elsa had a gut feeling she knew what he was going to do. They made their way past the bandits, who were starting to turn around. Dinand was starting to look through the bag, and he was looking at the crystals and laughing manically. Elsa cringed.

"Hey!" he shouted, "This isn't the map! After them!"

When the bandits were confused, but Sven was moving swiftly ahead of them. Anna held on tightly to the map, and their next destination was Elsa's ice palace.

It was completely dark now, and the stars were beginning to twinkle over head. The aurora was starting to glimmer as well.

As they rushed forward, Elsa was then aware of Olaf's crying. But it wasn't because Elsa had fake given the bandits the treasure, it was because she was too cold to him.

"I'm sorry Olaf." Elsa said, putting more flurries in his snow cloud.

"What happened?" Anna turned around and looked at Olaf, who was wiping his eyes.

"I accidentally… um scolded him." Elsa coughed.

"It's okay Olaf. I think your crystal is going to be the next one, okay?"

"Okay." Olaf was feeling better now, and Elsa was glad. She couldn't stand to see the usually happy snowman sad for long.

Since it was getting late, and Kristoff and Anna were complaining about missing dinner, they stumbled upon a beautiful clearing and a frozen waterfall.

"Hey, this place looks familiar!" Olaf said, jumping out of the sleigh.

Perhaps the bandits were stopping for the night, too, since Elsa didn't hear them coming after them anymore.

"We'll camp here for the night." Kristoff said, and the girls nodded. Elsa handn't realized how sleepy and hungry she was until now.

Anna started up a small fire, careful not to make too much smoke — after Kristoff warned her that she could make a signal to the bandits and tell them where they were, just like how Elsa used her snowflake signal.  
Elsa got out the food, and Kristoff put up the tents. One was for Elsa and Anna, and the other was for Kristoff and Olaf. After a long day, Elsa longed for rest.

Elsa was about to suggest she could make a small ice room for herself when Anna reminded her she had use enough magic for the day. It was true, she had, so she stopped. She sat down by the fire and ate her meal. Kristoff got the tents set up, and fed Sven. Then he came and sat down by the girls. No one talked for a while, not even Olaf, but it didn't bother Elsa. After a good meal, she was looking forward to sleep.

"I'm heading to bed. Don't stay up too late." Elsa warned, and headed into her tent.

As she drifted off, she could see the shimmering curtains of the colorful aurora through the little hole in the top of the tent.


	3. Part 3: The Quest Continues

**Part 3: The Quest Continues**

Anna and Kristoff had stayed up a little later than Elsa. Kristoff put out the fire after they finished eating, and they cuddled as Sven and Olaf played and chased each other around as quietly as they could without waking up Elsa.

"Today was really wild." Anna whispered as the stars twinkled above them, and a shooting star passed overhead.

"Yeah. I'm glad those bandits gave it a rest. But they'll be up and at it tomorrow." Kristoff ended his sentence with a grumble.

Kristoff got up and headed off to the tent with Olaf, and Anna got into the tent with Elsa.

"Good night Elsa." she said, Elsa was already asleep.

"Tomorrow's another adventure." Anna said, "Sweet dreams, Elsa."

The next morning Anna woke up next to an empty tent. Also, it felt like she had a dream… but she could just hardly hold on to it. Already it was slipping away from her. But she still felt happy. If only she could remember what it was about…

She groggily wiped the sleep from her eyes, and she could tell it was bright out, and Elsa and Kristoff were already up and talking, probably about breakfast. Anna couldn't wait to find the last three crystals! Hopefully those stinky bandits would leave them alone. Besides, Anna had the map. She smirked as she changed into a new green dress and combed her hair. She braided it back into her usual two pigtails, and then slipped on her boots.

Anna stepped out into the morning sunlight and stretched. When she saw Elsa by the new fire, she went up and hugged her.

"Good morning. Oh, Anna, you talk in your sleep." Elsa said.

"I do?" she gasped, "What did I say?"

Elsa giggled, enjoying a pastry and cup of coffee.

"That you'd punch each of the bandits just like you did to Hans, but it was all jumbled." Kristoff said, trying to hide a smile and conceal laughter. Apparently Elsa told Kristoff what Anna had said.

"Well that certainly is something that I'd do." Anna said, "What's for breakfast?"

"Your pick!" Kristoff motioned over to the sleigh.

Anna went over and rummaged through the bags for breakfast. She pulled out a cluster of grapes and a cinnamon roll, and decided it was good enough. She sat next to Kristoff and quickly ate. Time was ticking! Elsa was already starting to clean up her tent swiftly with gusts of ice. Kristoff gave Anna a morning kiss on the cheek, and she nearly squealed with joy. But Kristoff got up to help Elsa put away the tent now that the stakes were down.

A few moments later, Kristoff had taken down both of the tents, Elsa put out the fire with an icy blast and covered it with a pile of snow.

"Good morning Anna!" Olaf said, as they jumped into the sleigh.

"Hi Olaf. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Oh yeah! Except Kristoff is really smelly."

"That's not a big deal." Elsa said, playfully nudging Olaf. Olaf nudged her back. Clearly they had made up. Anna was glad. Well, Olaf couldn't stay mad for long, anyways.

Kristoff started them out easy, giving Sven time to warm up. And so far they were doing good, since there were no bandits.

Anna studied the map, seeing they weren't that far away from Elsa's ice palace. Elsa was getting excited, since she was really looking forward to seeing it.

Just as things were starting to go their way, Kristoff stopped them.

"Do you hear that?"

"What is it this time, wolves?" Anna guessed.

"No, listen."

Everyone listened into the wilderness. There was the usual morning chirping of the birds, and nothing else. That was, until they heard a wild and angry roar.

"Is that Marshmallow and the bandits?" asked Olaf.

"No, I don't think so."

The third time it roared, Kristoff confirmed it was a bear. Anna shivered.

"Oh great. First bandits, and now bears! I bet there'll be a blizzard next." Anna flung her arms about.

Elsa said to Anna, "Well I'm not going to be making a blizzard any time soon."

"Good." Anna nodded.

They started moving again, but cautiously. They all kept their ears open, listening for another roar. But they didn't hear another. Late into the morning, just as they were getting close to Elsa's palace, they stopped short. In the rocks there was a crack in the rock, and some kind of animal was making sad noises. Anna insisted they stop and help it.

"We have to, Kristoff!" she begged, trying to get him off the sleigh, "What if it was a little reindeer that got hurt, would you just leave it to suffer?"

That certainly struck a nerve with him, since he was looking right at Sven.

"Fine." Kristoff grumbled, and he and Elsa hopped off. Olaf was already off the sleigh as soon as they stopped and looking around.

"Hey, aren't those ice stairs around here…" he was saying.

"Come on, let's go help the cub." Anna said, worried.

When they entered the crack in the rock, Anna rushed into the dim hiding place, but Elsa and Kristoff walked quietly and cautiously. Even little wild animals could be dangerous.

"It sounds like it's stuck." Anna said as they heard it wailing again.

Anna gasped. Up ahead there was a white and fuzzy polar bear, trying to get out from being stuck in a deep hole. Anna came up close to the poor cub, who was trying to get away from her since it was so scared.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." Anna said, "Kristoff, we have to help it!"

"Calm down Anna, we can get it out of there easy." Kristoff said, but even he wondered hoe they were going to do such a hard task.

"Maybe I can help." Elsa said, and she made some ice steps for the cub to climb out of. It did, and started to run away.

"It's okay," Anna said and pet the trembling cub's forehead.

"Let's go bring this poor guy home." Kristoff decided.

"It could be a girl," Anna and Elsa both said at the same time.

"Sorry. Let's bring her to her mother. I bet her mom was roaring for her earlier."

"That makes sense."

Kristoff picked up the squirming cub before it could escape, and placed it in Anna's arms. The little cub was heavy, but she was certainly cute.

"You're going to be just fine."

Elsa helped Anna into the sleigh with the cub, and they went and looked for the bear cave that was surely around here close by. Olaf was with them and he was the one who pointed out the cave about several hundred yards away. They went to the cave as close as they dared, as they heard the bear grunt. Kristoff helped Anna down and Anna brought the cub up close to the mouth of the cave, where she could just see the mother bear, who was sniffing around for her missing cub.

"Here, you'll be safe now." Anna said kindly and patted the cub on the head.

Quickly Anna went back to the sleigh, and looked over Kristoff's shoulder as they were leaving.

"I hope she'll be okay." Elsa said.

"Me, too." Anna nodded.

They weren't even a few feet away, when snow fell on their sled as they went under some trees, and all of them looked up into a thick-branched oak, to find a treasure chest. Kristoff pulled the reins on Sven and brought him to an abrupt halt. Sven snorted.

"What is it doing all the way up there?" grumbled Kristoff, "And sorry Sven."

"I wanna get it!" Anna said.

"Don't fall." Elsa was worried.

Kristoff shook his head, but didn't say anything to stop Anna. Anna climbed swiftly up the tree, and scooted carefully on the branch to reach the treasure chest. It was a small one, but a chest nonetheless. Anna dropped it down to Elsa.

"Catch it!" She said, and started to climb down the tree.

She reached the bottom and hopped back in the sleigh. Elsa had just opened the box, and Anna admired her crystal.

"It's so pretty!" Anna gasped.

It was clear just like the other ones had been, but it still held magical beauty inside.

"Let's go to the ice palace!" Elsa said cheerfully.

Just as she did, the thundering of hooves through the snow got Sven running. Kristoff slapped the reigns, urging Sven to go faster. They couldn't let the bandits get any of the crystals. And why weren't they gone yet? Elsa had ordered them to leave… just because they were determined to find the treasures, didn't mean they could disobey the Queen.

Quickly Kristoff and Sven skidded to a halt. Elsa and Anna jumped off the sleigh, and hurried up the ice stairs. Elsa smiled as she ran ahead of Anna, determined to be the first one up to the doors. Once she was up at the porch, she threw open the doors and waltzed inside. Anna was out of breath and needed to take a break to take in the beauty of the castle. It still amazed her, even if she had seen it before.

Elsa ran across the ice, and Anna was worried she'd trip.

"Elsa, slow down!"

Little snowgies were running about, and Marshmallow came out of a room, welcoming Elsa and Anna with happy grunts. Elsa went up the stairs, and Anna followed behind. Once they were in Elsa's balcony room, upon an ice pedestal was a beautiful blue chest, sparkling.

"My turn." Elsa smiled, and tried to open the box. But it didn't bugde. There was a little note that said "2 people are needed to open this chest."

Elsa didn't even notice it. Anna came and helped her, and Elsa made two keys. Together they turned the keys and at last the chest opened. Elsa smiled as she took out her prize, her own crystal. Then Marshmallow came into the room, but he was happy since Elsa was happy. Anna noticed he was wearing something on his head. Elsa's coronation crown!

"Elsa, your crown!" Anna pointed.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and Marshmallow handed it down to her.

She took it, wondering if she should keep it or not.

"You should keep it, Elsa. The past might be in the past, but it made you who you are. It made this ice castle."

Anna felt chills go down her skin as she said that. Elsa nodded, and hugged Anna.

"Thank you." she said, and they headed out of the room.

Downstairs, they heard shouting.

"Oh no, not again." Elsa groaned. She put the crown on, and her and Anna stormed down the stairs. The bandits had Kristoff cornered at the ice fountain.

"Where are they?" Dinand shouted fiercely, holding a crossbow to Kristoff's neck.

Kristoff was breathing heavily, and Anna almost shouted. But Elsa had a plan. She was making snowballs with chunks of ice in the middle of them, and she put the crystal in Anna's traveling bag with the other ones. The crystals twinkled like icicles clattering. Thankfully they didn't break.

Elsa handed two snow-ice balls to Anna, and made two for herself. There were only four men, for some reason… but it was just perfect. If they could hit them straight in the head and knock them out…

"Hey!" Anna shouted, when Elsa nodded, "You leave Kristoff alone!"

She hurled a snowball at Dinand as hard as she could. Elsa did the same, to the other ruffians, and hit them square in the eyes. They stumbled over, moaning and cursing with a thick accent.

"Get up you fools, and shoot them!" Dinad used his free hand to command them.

"I'm the Queen of Arendelle!" Elsa shouted, "And you're not welcome here!"

She whipped up some more snowballs for Anna.

The bandits rushed up the stairs, but Kristoff distracted Dinand with a passing snowgie, and whipped it at the man's head. The snowgie poofed into a pile of snow, but regenerated with the help of Elsa's magic. Anna shot the bandits again as they were coming up the stairs. Kristoff worked on taking out the other bandits coming up the opposite stairs, to get Elsa. He ripped off a piece of the staircase using his strength and whapped the two bandits off the side of the head, knocking them out. Kristoff wiped the sweat off his brow. Elsa looked down at him, not really appreciating what he did to the stairs. But she could fix that in a second.  
"Get out of my sister's palace!" Anna growled, and pushed them down the stairs.

They bumped down the stairs, and slid out the door, bumping into the door. They were really dizzy, and Anna could picture stars over their heads.

"I'll stop them." Elsa said, marching down the stairs.

She froze all their weapons, and created thick ice blocks, trapping their legs up to their thighs so they couldn't move.

"You won't be following us. Let it go." Elsa growled fiercely.

Dinand dropped his crossbow, even though it was frozen. It wasn't frozen to his hand.

Marshmallow was outside keeping the other men occupied by roaring at them as they shot at him. Elsa rushed outside and froze the rest of the men the same way, and used gusts of ice to throw their weapons into the gorge below. Elsa was out of breath, and Anna gave her a high five. Kristoff met them outside and they hopped in the sleigh.

"Now where to?" Elsa asked.

"To the trolls." Anna replied, pointing forward.


	4. Part 4: The Treasure

**Part 4: The Treasure**

Without the bandits to worry about, they crossed over the snow searching for the trolls. Elsa was confused as why they had to go visit the trolls… but then she thought, maybe they were behind the whole treasure hunt. It made sense. They still had a way to go yet, but Kristoff was going as quickly as he could without tiring Sven out.

In little time they came to the Trolls place. It was mossy and steamy, and Anna and Kristoff were very familiar with the place.

"Let's see what these trolls have to give us." Kristoff said, and they walked to the rocks that were sleeping.

At first, Elsa would've thought they were crazy to be coming here, but she had been here before, too, when she was younger. She stopped the memory from surfacing and focused on the present. They were about to finish their treasure hunt.

"Hey guys, I'm back! Elsa, Anna and I finished the treasure hunt!" Kristoff said.

At the sound of Elsa and Anna's names, the trolls unrolled themselves, and blinked at the guests.

"So you have!" said Bulda.

"You bet!" Anna cheered, "We got all the crystals."

"Oh, so you're ready to receive the final reward, eh?" she said, and tapped her foot. The trolls parted and made a path. A very important troll, Grand Pabbie, came rolling down the path.

He greeted them with a smile.

"Congratulations on completing the treasure hunt, all of you. Elsa and Anna, I have a very special gift for you…" he said, "And I think you've earned it."

"We have?" both girls looked at each other.

Grand Pabbie pulled out a mirror from the behind his grass cloak. He handed it up to them.

"It's a magic mirror, and it will show you something you miss very much."

"Our parents…" they both whispered.

Grand Pabbie showed them how to use it. The two sisters put their hands on the handle together. Then, the mirror flickered. An image appeared in the glass, one that nearly made both their hearts skip a beat.

"Mom… dad…" they said, and Anna was already crying. Elsa was trying to keep it together.

They were on the boat, the one that capsized.

"Can we talk to them?"

"They have a message for you."

The trolls and Kristoff gave them some room.

"We love you both very much Elsa and Anna. Elsa, you will be a great queen. And Anna, you will be a wonderful and beautiful princess. We love you."

The girls wanted more time with their parents, but the mirror flickered and their parents were gone.

"Where are they?" Anna asked, crying. Elsa held her in her arms.

"That was a message they left in a mirror while their ship was going down in the sea." Grand Pabbie said, "I'm very sorry. There is one thing I forgot to mention. Those crystals… they're magical. They hold one wish in them each. They will come true. Be careful." he said.

Anna handed everyone their crystals.

"A wish?" Olaf said, "I wish for a cup of hot chocolate!"

A swirl of magic light came out of the crystal, and in Olaf's hands was a steaming cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows. He still had the crystal, but it didn't have any magic powers left. It was just a crystal that held the memory of the adventure.

"That's the idea." Grand Pabbie smiled, "Wish for whatever your heart desires."

"I wish that those bandits will go back to the Southern Isles and be rightfully punished for trespassing on Arendelle's grounds." he closed his eyes and held his crystal.

"Kristoff, you didn't have to wish for that. I could've done that easily." Elsa said.

"Yeah, but I saved the Queen some trouble." he shrugged playfully.

"Looks like it's our turn." Elsa said.

"But what about Sven?" asked Kristoff, "What does Sven want?"

He listened for a moment.

"A year supply of carrots. I should've known that!" Kristoff said, laughing, and made the wish for Sven. Now Arendelle would be stocked full of carrots for Sven.

"I wish that we can have a ball at the castle soon." Anna said. A magical light streamed out of her crystal and floated away into the sky.

"And I wish that my ice palace will be fixed." Elsa wished.

"Let's go back home." Kristoff suggested.

"Okay." Elsa nodded, and they said goodbye to the trolls. They still had the magic mirror, but Elsa was sure if she used it, every time she would be filled with grief.

On the way back to Arendelle, Anna sat in the back with Elsa, and Olaf sat in the front. Anna never let go of Elsa's hand.

"The real treasure was getting to see our parents again." Anna said, "I wanted it the minute I saw our parents painting in the hall. I want to see them every day, Elsa. You're not alone with your grief. There's always someone who knows how you feel."

"Really?" Elsa looked relieved, and Anna knew that made her feel better, "I'm not alone…"

Soon they approached Arendelle. Their journey was almost over. Anna was glad for the adventure, but she was also glad to be back home too.

"I have an idea." Anna said smiling, "Let's build mom and dad a statue, and take that black curtain off their painting."

"Oh Anna! That's perfect." Elsa threw her arms around Anna for a big hug. Anna hugged her back.

"And put it in the town square where everyone can see." Kristoff reminded.

"It'll be like they're always home." Elsa said, with a sad smile and let go of the hug. It was nice when Elsa hugged her, so Anna didn't push her too much about how long they had to be. Any hug was better than no hug.

"Well, that will be our next project." Elsa added.

They pulled up to the castle, and were all relieved to be back.

A few days later, a statue was put up in the town square, and Anna and Elsa were there for the unveiling. The local stone smith and blacksmith had worked together to build the monument based off their painting, but with a little imagination.

When the curtain fell down, everyone was pleasantly surprised and pleased. The King and Queen were holding hands, and the king was holding the scepter. They both wore smiles and happy faces. The carving was a masterpiece. Anna and Elsa were both very happy too. Elsa touched the stone of her mother's foot, and soon the crowd began to thin. People had their excitement for the day and it was time to get back to the chores.

"Well, what an adventure." Elsa said, "I learned quite a lot."

"Me too. I can't wait for our next treasure hunt!" Anna replied holding her sister's hand as they went back to Arendelle's castle.

In the palace, Elsa questioned the servant Marie, but it turned out she had nothing to do with the bandits, so she was allowed to stay.

Anna went and put the treasure map in the castle's vault, and put her crystal up in her room on her bed stand. _And now Elsa and I can go on more treasure hunts together,_ she thought, looking at her sparkling crystal, _but Elsa is the best treasure of all._

She closed the door with a smile.

 **The End**


End file.
